


Vik Fails His Stealth Check

by charbax



Series: Bandfic AU [2]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Fic, Cassie and her dad are mentioned, Chest snuggling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, but only between strix and vik, its a tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charbax/pseuds/charbax
Summary: Strix slowly woke to the sun falling through the curtains and the sounds of morning - birds chirping, the ebb and flow of cars driving by, and gentle breathing under him. He nuzzled deeper into the warmth of Viktor’s chest, prompting a snort. “Mornin’.” Viktor rumbled. Strix just rested his cheek against Viktor’s pec and grunted in return, feeling a kiss pressed to the top of his head.Small sequel to my previous fic in Bandfic series.
Relationships: Kinessa & Strix (Paladins), Strix/Viktor (Paladins)
Series: Bandfic AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492340
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Vik Fails His Stealth Check

Strix slowly woke to the sun falling through the curtains and the sounds of morning - birds chirping, the ebb and flow of cars driving by, and gentle breathing under him. He nuzzled deeper into the warmth of Viktor’s chest, prompting a snort. “Mornin’.” Viktor rumbled. Strix just rested his cheek against Viktor’s pec and grunted in return, feeling a kiss pressed to the top of his head.

Strix rolled so that he was leaning over Viktor, and gave Viktor a proper good kiss, even though their combined morning breath made his lip curl in slight disgust. Still, it was lazy and slow, the type he liked during which he could savour the other things. He felt Viktor’s hand carefully run through his hair, cupping the back of his head reverently, like he’s still trying to believe this wasn’t a lovely, hopeful dream. 

The kiss had only started getting a little more interesting when the front door slammed open and shut. They both froze. “Pa! I’m home!” Kinessa’s voice echoed.

“Shit,” Viktor hissed. “Wasn’t she at a friend’s place?!”

“Arturos must’ve dropped her off before work.” Strix answered as he got up. Viktor followed him out of bed, already scanning the room for his clothing with care that had been absent last night.

“ _Blyat_ , I think I left my pants on the staircase-“

“Catch.” Strix said, throwing something. Viktor caught it in one hand and grinned.

“So that’s where it went.” He quickly pulled up his briefs and buttoned up his shirt as Strix climbed into pajama pants and threw on his dressing robe, though he paused tying it when he glanced at Viktor who was standing near the window.

“ _Vitya_ , don’t jump out of a second story window, that’s dangerous.”

“But I don’t wanna run into your daughter in my underwear.”

“I’ll go first then.”

Strix walked out of the bedroom and down the staircase, bending down to pick up Viktor’s pants and tossing it back up in a way he hoped was stealthy. There were already noises in the kitchen of china clinking and cereal boxes being ripped open. He leaned against the doorway and tried to look nonchalant. “You’re home early.” He mused.

Kinessa shrugged. “Cassie’s dad had something to do in the morning so he offered to drop me off along the way.” She answered, confirming his suspicions.

Strix ambled over to the fridge with deliberate slowness, making sure to make as much noise as possible as he rummaged through it. He couldn’t hear if Viktor was making his way downstairs, but that was probably a good thing then.

He decided – more out of necessity for noise than hunger – for toast and coffee. He closed the fridge and turned on the toaster and kettle. He let himself lean against the counter comfortably, facing the doorway to catch Viktor passing by. Good thing Kinessa was sitting with her back to it. “Good time at Cassie’s?” He asked.

“Yeah, we listened to music and did each other’s hair.” Kinessa said – or rather, sprayed with a mouthful of cereal, milk, and slobber. He frowned.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” He chastised.

Kinessa made a big show of swallowing and poking her tongue out at Strix. He resisted the urge to do it back, instead listening to the soothing hum of the coffee pot boiling and the hum of the toaster. A shame that he couldn’t ask Viktor to join him for breakfast like they had done so many times before, but then again, this was the first time Viktor had to sneak his way out of the house.

Speaking of. Strix caught sight of Viktor tip-toeing past the kitchen, looking dressed but half-ruffled anyway, holding his shoes in one hand. Strix returned his gaze to Kinessa. “Did you bring in the morning paper?”

She shook her head, still chewing.

“Alright, I’ll go get it then.” He said. Luckily, Viktor had caught on to his plan, waiting for him at the front door and out of sight of Kinessa. Strix opened it and let him go through first, shutting the screen door behind them. Once he had his shoes on, Viktor pulled Strix close for a hug.

“I’ll see you later.” Viktor whispered into his ear, and pressed a chaste kiss to Strix’s cheek before turning around and making his way to his car. Strix flushed and watched Viktor leave. Finally, he bent down to do what he came for, and went back to the Kitchen. Kinessa was still eating her cereal, and even better, Strix’s own breakfast was ready.

He poured out a cup of joe and buttered his toast, then sat down opposite of Kinessa and opened up the paper. She lifted the bowl to drink the last of her cereal, wiped the back of her mouth with a hand, then dumped her bowl in the sink. She turned around with a somewhat smug grin on her face and said, “Y’know, you can just invite Vik to come eat with breakfast with us next time.”

Strix flinched and looked at Kinessa with wide eyes. “How?” He asked.

“I saw Viktor’s car on the way in. And also you try waaaayy too hard being laid-back.”

Strix closed his eyes and sighed. “So much for being stealthy.”

“You do realise I don’t give a crap about your love life, right? Well, that’s not what I meant, I mean I don’t care that Vik comes over sometimes for a booty call-”

“Kinessa, you shouldn’t even know what that phrase means.”

“I’m a teen, of course I know what it means. Don’t distract me. Point is, you and Vik don’t have to hide being together.” Her expression softened. “You supported me when I started dating Cassie, it’s only fair I support you too.”

Strix’s heart ached. Sometimes, he wondered what he did to deserve a kid like Nessie. “Thanks, Ness.”

Kinessa’s expression turned crafty again. “Not that I’m expecting marriage anytime soon. Don’t rush into anything you’re not ready for.”

“This is revenge for when I talked about marriage with you, isn’t it.”

“....maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Assume that Strix and Vik have gone on for more than a few dates, but this is the first time Strix brought Vik home for...u kno ;)))
> 
> I recommend reading the last fic for context, but it shouldn't be needed, I think. 
> 
> Anyways comment and/or kudos is u enjoyed!!


End file.
